


Superman

by taylorgibbs



Category: NCIS
Genre: Leroy Jethro Gibbs & Tony D., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-08
Updated: 2010-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorgibbs/pseuds/taylorgibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony makes a disturbing discovery when he watches a new DVD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superman

Tony settled down on the overstuffed couch and fingered the DVD case. Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths was a movie he'd been dying to watch since he'd first heard about the film back in September. He'd raced to the movie store after work the day it had released and had been antsy to see it for days now, but he knew he had to pick the perfect moment to savor the new movie. Now Gibbs was away for a Marine thing and knowing Gibbs it would probably take hours. One of his buddies was retiring and it wasn't the kind of party he could bring Tony to.

Tony understood and wasn't at all bothered by that fact. He and Gibbs had a really comfortable arrangement of sex and laughter and good times. It had started just after their return from Israel, when Gibbs had started come over to Tony's place, intending to help Tony through his depression and heavy drinking issues. Gibbs had been worried that Tony was blaming himself for Ziva being off the team, but Tony wasn't upset about that specifically. Gibbs had quietly explained that Ziva had forced Gibbs to make a choice and that he'd chosen Tony.

Tony had never been chosen before, not really, not when it mattered. Gratitude had turned to something much deeper. The longing both of them barely kept leashed all these years finally exploded into desire neither of them wanted to control. A gentle kiss turned into a frantic hand job and they had sex that first night. Nine months later, they were a tight unit. Tony didn't have a name for it, but he was at home with Gibbs and that seemed pretty damn good to him.

He spent most of his time at Gibbs' place now, even going so far as to have a flat screen TV and DVD player installed in the den. Gibbs didn't seem to mind, understanding that while the boat was his escape, that Tony needed the comfort of his movies.

Despite their closeness and Gibbs' understanding, this movie was pushing it. Gibbs just didn't watch cartoons. Tony could sometimes force him to sit down and watch an action flick, and Gibbs was usually up for any Western—modern or classic. But cartoons or family flicks caused a lost look on Gibbs' face, a flicker of pain in his eyes that Tony hated seeing and couldn't handle causing.

And he didn't want to have to explain away his fascination with Superman to Gibbs. Tony knew his hero worship of Superman had started as a little boy, and he was okay with the fact that he'd never grown out of or away from his idolization of the character. Superman was the good guy who protected the little kids from their villains. There had been a time when Tony had desperately needed that sort of hero in his own life.

Tony pulled in a deep breath, determined to put his past behind him and just watch the movie. He could hardly believe the moment was here. All day he'd waited patiently and now…now this was the moment. His hand shook slightly as he manipulated the remote and then hit play.

The stage was set—freshly popped popcorn with real butter melted all over it, a giant Coke, and something good to watch. Tony bounced on the couch like a little boy, excitement and the Coke rush working on him.

And then the movie started…and all he could do was sit in shocked silence for a couple of minutes. He finally tore himself out of his surprise with a gasp, fumbling with buttery hands to engage the pause button. Tony stared at the TV in the sudden silence, gasping, his cock harder than it had been in years.

Gibbs? Why did Superman sound like_ Gibbs_? Tony wiped his hands thoroughly on the dish towel he'd brought in with the food, before taking the DVD cover in hand. He scanned the names, blinking a few times as he placed each one. Mark Harmon? Mark Harmon was the voice of Superman? But he sounded nothing like Gibbs! Tony tried to picture the guy, but all he could come up with was someone who had dark hair and was kinda "hunky". Hadn't he shown a lot of skin back in the day?

Sinking deeper into thought, Tony booted up his laptop. His browser homepage was set to IMDB and he pulled up the guy's name, scanning the actor's credits. "Summer School?" Tony said, knowing he was grinning now. Yeah, he'd loved that movie. This gym teacher had to teach English to the cast of misfits. Did he have that DVD? Tony looked up his Excel spreadsheet of movies and did a search rather than scrolling through the thousands of entries.

"Nope." Going over to Amazon, he clicked the button to order it and had it shipped to Gibbs' place. It wasn't Gibbs' kind of movie but you never knew when Bossman might get in the mood…

Tony turned the movie back on and watched it for about a half hour, one hand absently stroking himself while he fed himself popcorn. The flick was fantastic, but after a while Superman's voice got to be too much and Tony paused the DVD, trying to regulate his panting.

Needing a breather, Tony opened up his IM program to see if anyone was around. InkedOut and ThomEGem were on, and he messaged Abby, telling her to pick up her phone. He dialed her number, leaning back against the cushions of the couch, trying to relax, cock aching, balls tight. A still of Superman was on the screen and Tony's eyes dipped down to his crotch before he shook his head. He was _not_ checking out a cartoon. He so was not! Tony was still scarred from learning that Abby had a crush on Speed Racer when she was a kid. Some things you just didn't need to know about your friends

"Abbs," Tony said in a little bit of a rush when she picked up. "Do you remember an actor named Mark Harmon?"

"Huh? Oh…" Abby fell silent and Tony knew she was deep in thought. "Maybe? Why?"

"Because he's voicing Superman in a movie and he sounds like Gibbs!"

"Sounds like Gibbs?" Abby said, laughing. "_Nobody _sounds like Gibbs, Tony."

"Oh yeah?" Tony asked, hitting the play button on the remote and walking over to the screen. He held the phone near the TV speaker so that Abby could hear for a minute or two and then put the phone back to his ear. "See what I mean, Abby?"

"Um, yeah," she said with a little self-conscious laugh. "That is wild, Tony. And kind of hot in a hinky way." She tapped some keys. "Mark Harmon. Got him up now. He's cute but he doesn't look anything like Gibbs, he's much older, and I don't know why he's sort of channeling Gibbs, but…wow. That was kind of neat. What movie are you watching and why are you watching Superman?"

"Long story, Abby. I'll tell you about it tomorrow."

'Okay, but if you're hanging out alone and all, you can come by. McGee will be here soon and we were going to hang out tonight and make dinner together so if you want to…"

"It's okay. Abbs. I have plans."

"You and your Superman?"

"You have no idea. Bye, Abby!"

Tony disconnected the call and closed his eyes, snuggling back into the overstuffed cushions of the couch. He needed to get a handle on this Superman thing before Gibbs got home. There was no way an actor was anything like Gibbs. Even though Tony's rational mind knew that, he couldn't stop stroking his cock slowly, couldn't stop thinking of Gibbs in full superhero costume, couldn't help imagining sinking to his knees and sucking Gibbs deep…

Tony felt the shift in the air first and popped his eyes open to see the man himself standing in front of him, hands on his hips, small smirk on his lips.

"Warming up for me, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, flicking a glance down to Tony's boxer-clad cock, which was standing at attention.

"Maybe, Boss," Tony said, smirking up at the other man. As he scooted over on the couch, Tony realized that Gibbs' and Superman's positions were almost mirroring each other. "Oh, God," Tony said, groaning.

"That's mine. Save it for later, DiNozzo," Gibbs shot back, batting Tony's hand away and sitting beside him in a smooth graceful motion, Gibbs pulled the bowl of popcorn onto his lap and started munching.

"So, what're we watching?" Gibbs asked casually.

"My demise," Tony retorted dramatically. "I cannot watch _him _ with you nearby!" Tony jabbed a finger toward the screen and growled.

"Why not?" Gibbs asked casually, his buttery fingers roaming over Tony's thigh. "You have a Superman fetish I should know about, DiNozzo?"

"No!" Tony squeaked. "Stop that!" He cleared his throat. "Gibbs, come on…"

"You do have a Superman fetish!" Gibbs said, triumph evident in his voice. Tony couldn't help flashing back to Superman on the DVD sounding similar and he let out a low groan, a huge spurt of pre-come jetting out to moisten his boxers. Gibbs brought a buttery hand over and teased Tony's cock head, bringing it out into the open.

"Only when he sounds like you," Tony finished, sighing happily and giving himself over to his lover. "Only when he sounds like you, Gibbs."


End file.
